


You Are the Sunshine of My Life

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song can cross generation</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Sunshine of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> 4x21 Reaction fic - You are the sunshine of my life  
> After Kurt’s speech, I couldn’t resist the idea of picturing Burt singing that song to little Kurt just to put a smile on his face - and some projections in the future
> 
> Enjoy !

Burt is not quite sure how he manages.

Most days, he goes through the motion without really taking part in it : he wakes up, realizes that the other side of the bed is empty and it was not just a nightmare, he showers, he wakes Kurt up (the little man is not doing so much better), they eat, he drives Kurt to school he goes to work and in the blink of an eye he goes back home - his sister Nelly is staying in town to take care of Kurt after school (and to let him the time to get back on his feet) - they eat dinner, they sit in front on the tv, Kurt goes to bed, Burt stays alone in front of the tv and when he can’t take the silence anymore, he goes to bed and tries to fall asleep.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

It’s been 2 months now since Elizabeth died, and Burt feels like he’s a ghost. And he knows that he has to start living again, if only for Kurt.

One morning though, he doesn’t know what changed, but when he wakes up, he feels rested.

When he goes to wake up Kurt, he kisses his forehead and the look of surprise on his little boy’s face would break his heart if he didn’t promise to himself to do it every morning until Kurt tells him he’s too old for that and even then, not stopping to do it.

Preparing the breakfast, Burt can almost feel Elizabeth encouraging him from wherever she is. So he makes her favorite (blueberry pancakes) for the three of them and the tearful smile on Nelly’s face is a big boost, but the toothy yet hesitant smile on Kurt’s face … It’s all he needed to know that he’s on the right path.

As they drive to school, Burt turns on the radio and Kurt turns his head so fast to look at him that Burt can hear a tiny cracking noise. He realizes then that it’s been a long time since music has been heard in the Hummel household.

When a certain song starts, Burt can feel his eyes filling up with tears because Elizabeth always talked about her admiration for the man and her love for his joyous, loving songs. And Kurt has always loved singing …

_You are the sunshine of my life_

_That’s why I’ll always be around_

Kurt’s eyes widen comically but Burt isn’t about to stop - even if he knows he’s kind of butchering the song.

_You are the apple of my eye,_

_Forever you’ll stay in my heart_

Burt takes advantage of a red light to look at his son for the following lines. A smile is starting to tug at Kurt’s lips, but it’s not quite there yet. Carry on then.

_I feel like this is the beginning,_

_Though I’ve loved you for a million year_ s

The smile on Kurt’s face is growing, along with some tears in his eyes because he obviously knows the following lines and they just connect as Kurt joins him in the song.

_And if I thought our love was ending,_

_I’d find myself drowning in my own tears_

Kurt’s little hand comes on top of his own bigger hand on the armrest and Burt stops singing, overwhelmed by his emotions. And then Kurt is singing by himself, his voice, so pure and clear, ringing in the car along the radio.

_You are the sunshine of my life,_

_That’s why I’ll always stay around_

And Burt swallows his tears and sings back to him, father and son smiling at each other like two fools.

_You are the apple of my eye,_

_Forever you’ll stay in my heart_

It’s been a long time since they both felt like smiling, but Burt knows they’re going to make it.

Together.

~~~

20 years later

“Dad, I really don’t know what to do !” Kurt whines in the phone, the hand not holding the phone messing his hair in beyond repair.

Usually, Blaine is here to put Elian to sleep - something with his voice, so smooth and low like warm milk calms the baby in the blink of an eye - but he left to go to Washington for a week to meet with the President (there are rumors about Blaine joining the Senior staff) and Kurt has had to deal with a cranky little boy for 2 days now.

The previous evening, Blaine had managed to call them on time and had sung to the baby a lullaby.

Tonight it appears as if Blaine won’t be able to repeat his private performance and Kurt has tried everything : warm milk, every lullaby in the book, he even tried to bargain with his son (“if you stop crying, we’ll go to Baby McQueen tomorrow”) but nothing worked. Hence his call to the best grandfather and baby-sitter in the whole world.

But Burt only chuckles at his son’s discomfiture. “Dad !” Kurt cries, “Stop laughing at me and help me find a solution otherwise I … I’m shipping him to the two of you and YOU will have to deal with him !”

“Come on son” Burt says peacefully (he can afford to be peaceful, retirement in Chicago can only be peaceful - and it’s not like he has the crying baby of Hell in his ears) “I’m sure you’ll find something to put a smile on my grandson’s face.” His words ring in Kurt’s brain as he is hit by a memory.

A smile spreads on his face and Kurt just takes the time to say a quick “thank you Dad you’re the best talk to you later” before rushing back in the field - ahem, in Elian’s room.

Taking his crying son in his arms, Kurt sits by the window, the New York night lights on them in the otherwise darken room. Rocking him gently, Kurt starts singing softly, the lyrics flowing back naturally

_You are the sunshine of my life ..._


End file.
